Arrástrame al infierno
by hxllblau
Summary: Naruto abandona Konoha en un silencio sepulcral seguido del genio de los Uchiha: Itachi. La traición de su novio, de su hermano y de las personas que lo rodean pudrirán un corazón noble como el de Sasuke. Está historia no es mía, es de mi amiga Evan Lee y me dio permiso de publicarla aquí, busquenla en Amor Yaoi
1. IPor el amor de dios, te morderás la l

**I. Por el amor de dios, te morderás la lengua antes de hacértela tragar**

Silencio, nadie habla, sus respiración son acompasadas al ritmo del tic tac del reloj empotrado en la pared. Se miran debajo de las pestañas, no se atreven a verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Lo encontraron? – apenas puede decirlo y ya siente que un nudo se ha formado en su garganta impidiéndole el habla. Los demás finalmente se dignan a mirarlo; él no se ve muy bien, está agotado y lo saben pero por fuera no muestra su debilidad como ser humano, solo se admira el rostro atractivo y el porte gallardo de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sí. – silencio, nuevamente todos dudan si deben agregar algo más o esperar a que su jefe lo haga.

Su corazón se detiene uno segundos. Lo han encontrado, la búsqueda no fue infructuosa después de todo, siente que la saliva que traga está lacerando su laringe.

\- Quiero verlo. – anuncia con ese barítono sensual y ronco por el cual ha atraído a muchas jóvenes a su cama.

La única mujer presente sabe que no es buena idea, se reafirma en su posición y sostiene la carpeta contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, pero él no quiere verte. – consigue que el mencionado apriete los puños y su frente se frunza.

\- Karin, no es que él no quiera verme, no es un pedimento, es una orden – la chica pelirroja se acerca al escritorio de su jefe y azota contra este la carpeta que momentos antes tenía apretujada contra el pecho.

\- Primero ve esto – y él no duda en hacerle caso. Toma la carpeta entre sus manos y abre su contenido, no está preparado, pero lo hace. Y entre esas hojas llenas de informes con los movimientos de su antiguo amor, están fotos, muchas fotos donde aparece él y su hermano; quiere ignorar que las ha visto. Un dolor inequívoco punza en su pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón.

\- Se casaron Sasuke, él e Itachi tienen un… -

\- ¡Basta, Karin! – interviene otro de sus subordinados. – No es necesario que se lo digas, es suficiente con lo que está viendo.

 _1.- Eres la ilusión que yo persigo_

El otoño arrasa con las hojas secas de las calles, el crujido incesante de pisadas resuena rompiendo ese silencio que atrapaba al único merodeador en ese parque. Quería un momento de soledad, y lo había obtenido al huir de sus responsabilidades agobiantes, quería por un momento saborear la irresponsabilidad.

Inspira, alguien ha irrumpido su soledad y con una risa tonta a golpeado su brazo derecho, corriendo como un remolino amarillo.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio.

El chiquillo tenía un cabello besado por el sol al igual que su piel. Y lo más maravilloso de ese niño eran sus ojos azules, un mar abierto que invita a perderse. Sasuke jamás admiro la belleza masculina hasta que conoció a ese pequeño mocoso.

\- Fíjate por donde vas, dobe. – insultó, porque como Uchiha no sabía cómo entablar una conversación sin insultar.

\- ¿A quién llamas dobe, teme? – el niñito se detuvo en su corredera para mirar al sujeto que lo había llamado de un modo poco apropiado.

Sasuke no evita pasear sus trémulos ojos brunos sobre el cuerpecito del menor. Tiene carita de diablillo, una nariz respingada realza una sensualidad zorruna, el niño sonríe por el escrutinio. Y Sasuke se atraganta.

 _2\. Eres bueno y maldito._

Itachi tiene una rara enfermedad, su corazón se está debilitando, nadie quiere decírselo pero sabe que morirá pronto, por eso ha pedido esos últimos meses quedarse en casa de su familia, quiere disfrutar de la compañía de los suyos, pero sobretodo, quiere estar con su hermanito antes de morir.

Sasuke ha dejado atrás sus clases extracurriculares de francés y alemán para huir a un parque vecino. Y lo ha seguido.

Entre la búsqueda de su tonto hermano, encuentra un remolino amarillo que corretea las hojas que salen volando por la ventisca de otoño. El rubiecito camina contento con muchas hojas secas atesoradas en sus bracitos de querubín.

Es el mes de octubre, Itachi nunca lo olvidará porque cuando el niñito lo miró a los ojos, se encontró con un carmín tan bonito como el de sus lápices de colores.

\- Hola – le dice al desconocido de ojos rubís. Itachi sonríe. – Me llamo Naruto, ¿te gusta el otoño? Mamá dice que es una estación con un clima templado, que es lindo cuando caen las hojas, me ha dejado venir solo porque ya soy un niño grande. Tengo nueve años. ¿y tú? – habla sin detenerse, sus dientes blancos en hilera sobresalen de esa sonrisa indiscreta.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi no quiere morirse.

 _3\. Yo quiero tocarte y poder seguirte por doquier_

Naruto es un niño dócil, tiene buena salud, padres que lo aman y una casa muy grande al final de la calle. Pero está solo, no tiene amigos porque los niños son crueles y dicen que sus pintas de extranjero no coinciden con un japonés tradicional, por eso se mudaron a Konoha, para poder iniciar de nuevo con gente que aceptara que su rubio cabello y ojos azules son herencia de raíces europeas. Aun así juega solo, todas las tardes después de la escuela donde lo único que entiende son números y le gusta, va al parque a retozar entre los arboles de Sakura y de ciruelo rojo, se esconde entre los arbustos, e imagina que es un pirata que va en busca de un tesoro.

Naruto es un niño hermoso, tiene una sonrisa bucólica, infla el pecho orgulloso cuando menciona su edad con sus deditos. Ese día es especial, lo sabe, mañana será su cumpleaños pero piensa que ha recibido sus regalos por adelantado, conoció a un joven de cabellos negros que a pesar de haberlo insultado le regalo una sonrisa grande y una paleta. Luego salió corriendo y encontró a otro muchacho, este tenía un semblante de tristeza y de todos modos le revolvió sus rubios cabellos.

Él no sabe que ambos hermanos necesitaban encontrar un motivo para continuar forjando vidas aburridas, uno luchaba por ser el mejor y el otro por aceptar su pronta muerte, y contra todos los malos pronósticos de un otoño con sabor a invierno; apareció un rayo de luz enfundado en pantalones cortos y rodillas rapadas, con sonrisa de héroe y ojos de cielo.

Sasuke recuerda todo eso, porque cuando conoció a Naruto él tenía quince años e Itachi diecinueve. El pronóstico de vida para su hermano había sido malo, en un año debía estar tres metros bajo tierra.

Y no lo estaba. Se largó con su novio, los dos salieron de su vida como un huracán, después de azotarlo lo dejaron destrozado. Podía entenderlo de Itachi, después de todo, se habían fijado una guerra mutua cuando ambos se contaron del inesperado encuentro con un niño rubio. Itachi no iba a ceder y Sasuke tampoco.

Quería explicaciones.

¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué me abandonaste por mí hermano?

Hoy era un día especial, su gente consiguió lo que él durante cinco años había estado persiguiendo.

Naruto e Itachi.

Pero no estaban solos, su hermano vivió, Naruto se casó con él y tenían un hijo. Hicieron su vida sin él, olvidaron al patético hermano menor.

Olvidaron que eran suyos también y que él les pertenecía.


	2. IIEn momentos como estos, el silencio

**I. En momentos como estos, el silencio es oro.**

Está atrapado entre dos indecisiones, dos amores que le han dado y quitado a partes iguales. Las consecuencias de sus actos están ahí, atrapándolo junto a su pequeño hijo; Kenta.

Itachi lo toma de ambas manos y las aprieta de modo que le hace recuperar el tiempo. Los dos atrapados, los dos fugitivos encontrados.

\- Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano – su voz se escucha lenta y suave para tranquilizar a su bebé que se aferra a su cuello y balbucea.

\- Lo sé. – Itachi no puede decir que estaba preparado para eso porque estaría mintiendo. Quiere mantener la serenidad pese a la situación. - Cometí un error, y no quiero que pagues por ello – Naruto lo mira como siempre lo ha hecho; con esos cielos plagados de curiosidad.

 _4\. Vámonos lejos_

Itachi tiene en sus manos algo que jamás debió tener, algo que cayó por desgracia divina en su posesión. Lo lee detenidamente, arruga las hojas después de leerlas.

De aquel encuentro con el niño rubio, siguió frecuentándolo a escondidas de Sasuke. Naruto tenía un poder especial para tranquilizarlo, cuando lo abrazaba sentía una paz arrolladora. Por eso busco alternativas para poder detener la enfermedad. Quería seguir viendo esos ojos azules y quería seguir sintiendo los bracitos de su pequeño alrededor de su cuello.

Él no estaba enfermo. Le habían mentido descaradamente, y pagaron por qué así fuera.

Su padre lo estaba medicando para una enfermedad que no existía, y su madre lo sabía. El dolor de la traición lo amargó hasta sentir nauseas.

\- ¿Itachi? – Sasuke está afuera de su habitación tocando insistente. Él trata de componer su mejor cara para su hermano pequeño.

\- Salgo en unos momentos – avisó en tono exasperado para no descubrir su nueva revelación.

La comida familiar que se celebraba cada año. Sus padres estaban esperándolo.

Itachi se siente verdaderamente enfermo, todos sus familiares lo saludan y algunos lo abrazan, ve en sus ojos la lastima prendada exclusivamente para él y quiere gritarles en la cara que no está enfermo, que sus padres le han estado mintiendo.

\- Querido mío – su madre esboza una sonrisa que lo deslumbra y provoca que por míseros minutos olvide que ella no está detrás de todo esto.

Sasuke se les une, están vestidos con traje de etiqueta. Itachi no quiere estar ahí pero es deber como hijo mayor recibir al clan Uchiha.

\- Quiero presentarlos con la familia Uzumaki – Namikaze – la matriarca los toma de las manos como si aún fuesen niños pequeños y los guía en contra de su voluntad en dirección a esa familia. – Son personas muy importantes – comenta en voz baja – tienen un hijo muy bonito – ríe, a ellos les parece que su madre puede ser incluso letal enfadada pero cuando ríe es como si un ángel hubiese ocupado momentáneamente su cuerpo.

\- No quiero conocer a amigos tuyos, seguro son estirados y aburridos. –dice Sasuke, Itachi sonríe por la indiscreción de su hermano, Mikoto le da un golpecito en la nuca.

\- Compórtense – regaña antes de vislumbrar dos cabelleras rubias. – ahí están – señala con la mirada. A los hermanos se les seca la boca cuando ven a un rubio en especial.

\- ¿Él es…

\- ¿El hijo de tus amigos? – termina Sasuke porque Itachi no pudo continuar de la impresión. Mikoto ignora su comportamiento.

\- Si – llegan con los dos rubios. Minato es guapísimo, su sexualidad viril exuda en cara poro de piel, sale por cada punta de su cabello y adorna esa bella sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Minato, querido. Ellos son mis hijos, de los que tanto te he hablado – el hombre mayor los estrecha de las manos. Sasuke e Itachi lo reciben con gusto, detrás de las piernas de Minato se esconde un pequeño travieso que frecuentan ambos en el parque.

\- Hijo, preséntate – el menor los observa. Sasuke sonríe de lado, Itachi solo espera a que el niño los salude.

\- Ya nos conocemos – menciona sonrojado. Los dos se ven muy bien de traje, opacando a los demás invitados.

Pero Naruto a pesar de querer sentirse feliz por descubrir que sus amigos del parque son hijos de los amigos de sus padres se siente triste, su mami está muy enferma, y su papi le dijo que solo irían a saludar por educación, además Kushina se lo exigió.

Los dos Uchiha se dan cuenta que esos ojos azules lucen opacos, apagados y secos. El mar se está drenando.

Mikoto se lleva a Minato mientras ella habla y habla, Minato escucha y escucha.

Itachi se acerca al menor para posar una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta en voz trémula, Naruto asiente y luego niega con la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucede? – Sasuke se cruza de brazos e ignora que su hermano le ha ganado la partida por esta vez.

\- Mami está enferma – solloza – no quería venir pero ella me dijo que debía asistir o seria falta de respeto. – habla tan suavecito como el pequeñito que es, y a Sasuke se le encoje el corazón porque su solecito está conteniendo las lágrimas. Aparta a Itachi y lo estrecha en sus brazos.

\- Dobe, no llores – e igual lo hace, se suelta entre el abrazo protector de ese hombre que huele a menta, a toques de tabaco y al propio Sasuke. Itachi acaricia sus cabellos, los morenos están consolándolo.

\- No sabía que eran hermanos – susurra contra el cuello cálido del Uchiha menor.

\- ¿Itachi es el chico de ojos rojos con el que platicas en el parque por las tardes, después de hablar conmigo? – no quiere sonar celoso pero lo está. Naruto dice un silbante "siiiiii" Itachi lo mira todo.

\- ¿Te molesta? – pregunta cauteloso, Sasuke dice que no pero quiere decir que sí, porque hasta ese momento no quería pensar que era Itachi con quien se encontraba su rubito.

\- Naruto – llama Itachi para molestia de su hermano menor. El rubio se aleja del huequito entre el cuello y la clavícula de Sasuke para mirar al joven de ojos escarlata. -¿Quieres un helado? – el niño se remueve inquieto ante la mención del postre.

\- ¡Si quiero! – los dos hermanos se embelesan por la soltura con la que sonríe como si olvidara los problemas con tanta facilidad que lo envidian.

 _5\. Vámonos lejos._

A los pocos meses de conocerse, la madre de su querubín murió. Ya no iba al parque a corretear palomas o pescar hojas secas, el otoño terminó, y el invierno crudo apagó la luz del sol vibrante que corría entre sus piernas cuando estaba muy alegre.

\- Todo estará bien pequeño – Naruto se niega a aceptarlo, solo se aferra con más fuerza a la almohada. La muerte de Kushina dolió pero se iba recuperando a paso lento. Su papá no comprendía y tampoco quería perderlo como a ella, su pelirroja. – Itachi ha venido a verte – él alza la cabecita con los cabellos enmarañados. - ¿Quieres que lo haga pasar?

\- Si – no se niega a la visita de su amigo, del hombre de ojos carmesíes, el que le revuelve los cabellitos y lo carga entre sus brazos.

Itachi hace su entrada haciendo una leve reverencia al señor Minato, el papá de Naruto decide dejarlos solos, sabe lo bien que le hace a su hijo la presencia de los hermanos Uchiha. Solo que Sasuke no se ha parado ni un día a ver a su pequeño.

\- ¡Itachi! – se arroja a sus brazos siendo atrapado con maestría por el mayor. Él le sonríe, su sol está muy apagado, el clima de invierno nunca se miró tan desolador en una persona como en Naruto.

\- Te extraño

Y sucede, eso que no debería suceder porque es diez años más grande que Naruto y el rubio es un niño, un alma inocente con ojos tan grandes, tan demandantes que no puede evitarlo. Atrapa sus labios a los de ese amor prohibido, ese niño que parece un ángel caído del cielo. Se debilitó, tenerlo en sus brazos le hizo mal.

Naruto se siente raro, sus manitas cosquillean y se aferran a los hombros del moreno, entierra sus uñas en la ropa. Eso es un beso, no es estúpido y lo ha visto en las novelas rosas que veía su mamá, cuando sus papas se demostraban cariño descuidadamente frente a él. Él no se guía por los movimientos lentos de Itachi, solo se queda así, estoico y ojos abiertos.

Itachi se da cuenta de que está actuando precipitadamente, se separa del rubio porque no quiere arruinar su amistad con él, no quiere ser malinterpretado y echado de la casa.

\- Lo siento – su voz ronca lo delata, el deseo está impreso, se avergüenza de sus acciones pasadas. – No debí – pero antes de alejarse más de su sol, el niño enreda sus brazos pequeñitos en su cintura.

\- Por favor, no te vayas. – en la mirada azulina hay una súplica muda, algo que lo obliga a acostar la cabecita de Naruto sobre su pecho mientras acaricia sus cabellos. – Mami me cantaba una canción, ¿puedes hacerlo tú?

\- ¿Cuál era?

\- Mama te va a comprar un ruiseñor, y si ese ruiseñor no canta…

\- Mamá va a comprar un anillo de diamantes.

\- Y si el anillo de diamantes se vuelve de latón.

Sasuke se detiene en la puerta, detrás de la madera está Naruto junto a Itachi. Estaba dándose valor en todo el camino pero no es capaz de hacerlo, algo le duele en el pecho.

Venganza, solo quiero que me paguen el haberse burlado de mí.

Toma el pomo de la puerta, cuando abre la luz lo deslumbra un poco, una vez que se acostumbra los mira. Sentados en un sofá de tres plazas está Itachi abrazando a Naruto quien llora amargamente mientras tararea una canción de cuna, la recuerda porque su madre solía cantársela a él.

\- Mama te va a comprar un espejo, y si ese espejo se rompe…

Se queda callado. Itachi dirige su mirar a él, y Naruto con un poco más de reticencia traga saliva y después gira su cabeza. Después de cinco años tres colores se unen; rojo, azul y negro.

Sasuke cierra la puerta detrás de sí, luego de eso solo se escucha silencio.


End file.
